


Вглубь

by rozhanna



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Рин всегда хотел, чтобы Го была счастлива.





	Вглубь

Го ловит взгляд Харуки.

Харука некоторое время смотрит на неё, подставляя лицо солнцу и летнему ветру. 

Она пропускает пару дежурных кивков, не вникнув в суть разговора, а её щёки заливает неудержимый румянец. Ею овладевают воспоминания, воспоминания о горячей темноте, о влажных ладонях. О том, как Харука касался рукой её лица. О том, как его язык легко скользил по её губам. 

Ей хочется отвернуться, закрыть лицо руками, хочется вдруг объяснить ему, что это было недоразумение, огромное недоразумение, что ничего серьёзного, разумеется, что никакие это не чувства, но когда суховатые пальцы накрывают её руки — Го думает, что это может подождать до завтра-послезавтра, может подождать неделю, может подождать ещё десять лет.

Она чувствует, как в её груди разливается тепло, а уголки рта растягиваются в улыбке.

Рин замечает изменения в поведении сестры спустя несколько дней, Го — влюблённая, влюблённая искренне, головокружительно. Она пьёт растворимый кофе со сливками из своей любимой кружки, смеясь, сжимает ручку тонкими, изящными пальчиками, и Рин чувствует, что проваливается вглубь океана, задыхается, не в силах глотнуть живительного воздуха. 

Девушка неуверенно улыбается, чуть крепче прижимается щекой к его плечу. Он обжигается об её лучистый, искрящийся взгляд, послушно надевает усмешку, улыбается белозубо. 

_Рин всегда хотел, чтобы Го была счастлива._

✗ ✘ ✗

Харука выходит из душевой кабины, открывает глаза, берёт полотенце и с трудом, неловко оборачивает его вокруг узких бедер. Он встряхивает головой, откинув со лба прилипшие волосы, — и только теперь замечает Рина. Тот стоит, распрямив плечи, чуть наклонив голову, спрятав руки в карманы куртки.

Нанасэ замирает, вздрогнув. 

Рин усмехается. 

Ему хочется подойти к Харуке сейчас, быстро, решительно, пересечь небольшое помещение широкими шагами и прижать его к себе, ощутить тепло, услышать стук сердца, запутать пальцы в волосах, заскользить губами по разгорячённой коже, слизывая капли, стекающие с намокших волос по обнажённому телу.

— Рин, — Нанасэ говорит тихо, — Го снаружи. Разговаривает с Нагисой, — и тут же отводит взгляд — смущённо.

Все мысли и чувства сжимаются в жгучий комок, к паху неумолимо приливает кровь. Мацуока беглым жестом облизывает губы, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, борясь с шальным желанием прижаться к его губам — в один миг, целовать жадно, чувствуя, как Нанасэ отвечает на каждое прикосновение, вздрагивает.

Рину становится на секунду тошнотно. 

Воспоминания витают в голове, постепенно оседая в сознании. Острые, костистые коленки, упёртые в пол, пульсирующий член, извергающий сперму Харуке в горло. Прикрыв глаза, он глубоко вздыхает в полной темноте — нужно сосредоточиться.

Нужно выкинуть из головы всё ненужное.

Но вычеркнуть из неё Харуку у него не получается.

(Есть воспоминания, которые не забываются полностью, как бы сильно Мацуока этого не желал).

✗ ✘ ✗

Нежно-розовые лепестки плакучей сакуры медленно кружатся в воздухе и плавно, бесшумно опускаются на гладкую поверхность воды.

Харука наклоняется к Го, припадает к её губам в нежном поцелуе, таком долгом, что, кажется, время теряет над ними власть. 

Рин протягивает руку за недопитой банкой газировки, чтобы осушить её залпом, сжимает до боли в костяшках пальцев алюминиевую поверхность — чуть сильнее, чем необходимо — и вышвыривает банку в урну. 

Рин всегда хотел, чтобы Го была счастлива. 

Но он не думал никогда, что это будет _так_ больно.


End file.
